Mistakes of Sasuke Uchiha
by WooHooDork
Summary: Sasuke has made alot of mistakes lately. Especially he keeps tearing Sakura's heart apart. Will he be able to fix it this time or will she just go away and leave him? Read and see what happenes. SasuSaku and more pairings. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes of Sasuke Uchiha **

Sakura sighed as she walked into her apartment. It has been a long day for her. She caught Ino, her ex-best friend in bed naked with her ex-boyfriend last night IN HER BEDROOM. And when she caught them, he smirked and told her that they're over. Now she's at home from working at the hospital and she looked up at her couch and saw Sasuke, her ex-boyfriend.

"I hate you." said Sakura while runing out the door of her apartment away from her exboyfriend.

"no you don't." Sasuke said while runing after her.

" I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!!!!" Sakura shouted to him.

"You do not hate me, and no I will not get away from you. Come on! Lets just talk about this Sakura!" Sasuke yelled to her while runing after Sakura for about 30 minutes.

" No! Ok, you made it loud and clear! We are over and you proven that by sleeping with my best friend!" She said while runing.

" But I made a BIG MISTAKE! Please Sakura! Give me a chance!" Sasuke pleaded.

" NO!!" Sakura stoped and Sasuke did the same. She turned around and said, " Sasuke, you have broken my heart so many times, and I kept loving you, I kept forgiving you, and I kept giving alot of chances." Tears fell from her emerald eyes and she continued," What you just said and what you just did made me come to a decision..."

Sasuke asked, " And that is...?"

" We need to stop seeing each other. I can't kkeep doing this Sasuke-kk-kun. I love you, but I can't do this." Sakura cried out.

" Sakura, I promise, I'll make it up to you! I'll change! just...Just don't leave me..." Sasuke said

" I had enough Sasuke! You'll end up breaking that promise and making my heart even more broken!" Sakura yelled at him. She turned around and opened her car door and got in.

" SAKURA! WAIT! DOnt'-" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura sped off into the streets leaving Sasuke there. It started raining and he got soaked. He went back to his place and called Sakura's cell.

**" You've reached Sakura Haruno's cell phone, I'm too busy right now-"**

**"Or she's with me, Sasuke Uchiha, her BOYFRIEND!"**

**" -Sakura giggles- so leave a message after the tone!"**

**BEEP!**

" Sakura! its me... Please lets just talk about it! Dont leave me... I need you...** I...** I... I love you, Sakura Haruno... I fell for you and I'm in love with you...Please...just give me another chance... I promise that I will change... That night.. When I told you that we should break up.. I was drunk and when I slept with Ino, I was drunk and she made me drunk.. please Sakura! I need you... "

**CLICK!**

Sasuke finished the call and just sat on his bed thinking of Sakura and how he made the BIGGEST mistake of his life.

Sasuke sighed, " Freaking Ino. That bitch of a friend. I'm screwed..."

* * *

Eh? PLEAE REVIEW! This is my new story. REVIEW and tell me how I did and my mistakes... WOOH Happy new year people! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes of Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hey, it's me and I know it took me forever to finally update, writers block, family trouble, but you know  
I managed to write this in the mean time,  
**

**so here you go!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

__

**CLICK!**

Sasuke finished the call and just sat on his bed thinking of Sakura and how he made the BIGGEST mistake of his life.

Sasuke sighed, " Freaking Ino. That bitch of a friend. I'm screwed..."

__

**End of Chapter 1 **

A week later, Sakura was getting ready for work when she ran into the bathroom to throw up.

**'Why have I been throwing up? I'm not sick..."**

_'Maybe your pregnant. Hinata is right, you need to get checked."_

**'Nooo, noo this can't be happening! Not now! Maybe it was my breakfast, later I'll buy a pregnancy test and it try it out, its not going to be true!"**

_'Think what you may, but you're pregnant with HIS child."_

'**I AM NOT PREGNANT,' **she thought, Sakura left her house and drove off to the hospital.

**With Sasuke**

"TEME OPEN UP!" yelled Naruto, Sasuke's best friend.

Sasuke, who by the way woke up and opened up the door, " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT DOBE?"

"Teme, I want some RAMEN! I ran out!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke out the way, " By the way you look like crap! Deng, you really can't live without Sakura-chan! You're pretty stupid for sleeping with Ino!"

"Dobe, I know that. I just need to find a way to get Sakura back." Sasuke said.

"Well, from what Hinata-chan told me, Sakura-chan might be pregnant!" Naruto replied, " And she might come back to you telling you about the baby!"

"Hn." Sasuke said, '** PREGNANT? Knowing Sakura, she hates me right now, so she won't tell me. I'll call her.'**

"Well, I'll see you teme! And Don't forget about tonight! The whole gang is going to eat out tonight! And Sakura-chan is going to be there!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

* * *

**At the hospital**

Sakura was working on some patients til thoughts of her being pregnant came to mind. _' I am not pregnant, I am not pregnant.'_

**'We don;t know that yet, but I'm positive that you are, so are you going to tell Sasuke, if you are?'**

_'I will have to, I do not want to raise a child alone.'_

Sakura finished looking over the problems of someone's brain tumor and went to tend those in the Obstetrics.

* * *

Sakura left work. She took out her slide up phone and called Sasuke.

**Ring!**

** Ring!**

**Ring!**

**"Hey this is Sakura! And this is Sasuke, my BOYFRIEND'S PHONE, if you're a fangirl, hangup right now and die, but if you're not leave a message!"**

**BEEP!**

Sakura smiled sadly and said, " Sasuke, its me... call me back, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke looked at his phone and heard his messages, stood there confused, he called her right back.

"Sakura?"

_"Sasuke...Are you busy?"_

"No, why?"

_"Can we meet at Chouji's Restruant?"_

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Alright..." Sakura said and hung up.

_'I wonder what she wanted to talk about...'_

**'Maybe she wants you back...'**

_'It may not be that, but whatever' _Sasuke got in his car and drove to Chouji's BarBq Restruant.

**Sasuke POV**

I arrived at the restruant and spotted Sakura waiting by her Red Honda Civic with black and Pink Cherry Blossoms for a design, I walked over to her and said, "Sakura, whats wrong."

"Lets go inside, and I'll tell you..."

We got inside and waited to be placed at a table. I ordered spaghetti and got her lobster.

I sipped my Sprite and looked at her, I missed her so much, I couldnt sleep without her being by my side. I couldnt eat because I can't eat when I dont see her. She is my light, my everything. I'm so stupid for getting drunk and drugged by her bitch of a friend.

"Sakura, will you tell me whats wrong now?"

"Sasuke...I'm not sure about this but...I think I'm pregnant."

"Sakura..."

We looked into each others eyes, I can see tears starting and I got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for sleeping with Ino. I'll help you. Just don't leave me."

"Sasuke.." She sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTAKES OF SASUKE UCHIHA**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV.**

We sat there for ahwile, and then we were interrupted by the voices of our friends who entered Chouji's BBQ Place. Throughout the rest of the night, Sasuke-kun and I acted calm and as if nothing has changed between us. But after telling Sasuke the truth, I'm not sure whether or not to trust him...

_

__

Should I?

__

-

Will I be able to forgive him?

__

-

I honestly dont know....

I know that deep inside me, I still care for him...still hold this feeling towards him. I still love him. No matter the situation, no matter what he does to me, I can never let go of him. Even, if he hurts me so bad, my heart is still linked to him.

Why?

Why do I keep running away from him?

And why do I seem to come back into his arms?

Why do I love him so much?

__

_

_"My dear, love is a mystery...but if you ever fall in love, cherish him and never let go... If anything comes in your way, dont let that obstacle snatch your love away..." _

My Okaa-san had said that when she and father were still together. Although, they are not together anymore, I still see the love they still have for one another. Throughout my teenage years, they stayed together for mines, and Sasori ni-san's sake. There were times, when they tried to hide the fact that they were arguing with one another and the times when Okaa-san has cried herself to sleep when Otou-san came home late from "a long day at work". It hurts to know that they found someone else to love, but are they truly happy without each other?

I wonder...

If I were to find someone else, other than Sasuke-kun.....

But I know, my heart belongs to him.

It will always be him.

And with our baby inside of me, I don't want our baby to grow up with parents who do not love each other...

* * *

**Another POV.**

They're back together, eh?

Sakura, you little annoying brat, always getting everything you want?

Always getting the guys, the looks, the good paying job, a nice house, but guess what?

I'm not gonna let you have Sasuke back. Not now. NOT EVER.

Watch out, forehead-girl, because I am on the prowl....


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistakes Of Sasuke Uchiha**

**I'd like to thank all those of you have reviewed that last chapters:**

**-**Lovepaige

-SammywithSwagger

&-Kaelin The Black Swan

&everyone else who read.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**"Hinata-chan, I'll be leaving now. Make sure to get the files on my desk tommorow" Sakura said tiredly.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Do you want me to call Sasuke for you to pick you up?"

"No, its okay Hinata, I'll do it. Have a goodnight."

"Have a goodnight. Be safe."

"Alright."

Sakura pulled out her cell phone and dial his number. Tired and hungry, she walked into the elevator and waited for him to pick up the phone. The days quickly turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, Sakura was currently 3 months pregnant. While balancing work and taking time to go in for her monthly check ups, Sakura was surprised with the news that she had learned from her last appointment. Keeping this secret from Sasuke, it was even harder for her to open up and trust him , all the sweet little things he has done to make sure, she and the baby were safe and taken care of, Sakura still felt a little bit uneasy about the current situation.

She felt like every step she took, everywhere she went, she was being followed and watched. She felt unsafe and until one day, when she was getting off early from work, two figures standing behind her. One with uneven hair and another with a high pony tail. Glaring at her with hatred and disgust. Her heart beat, fast. Sweat running off her face, she turned around and was faced with Karin and Ino.

"Well lookie here! ITS FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino said circling her ex-friend with a look of jealousy.

"Yes, yes it is! Looks like your precious Sasuke-kun isnt her to protect you, you little hag!" Karin mocked.

"What do you guys want?!" Sakura yelled.

"What do we want? We want you out of our lives! Especially out of Sasuke-kuns! He doesn't love you! You ugly annoying brat!" Ino retorted.

After some more insults, Karin had enough and decided to push Sakura to the floor. As Sakura was falling, a car sped by and.....

__

_

_SCREECH!_

_

__

And the sound of the phone that had fallen onto the ground, _"Hello? Sakura? Sakura? Hello?"_

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**R&R PLEASE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistakes Of Sasuke Uchiha**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**R&R! PLEASE (;  
**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

After some more insults, Karin had enough and decided to push Sakura to the floor. As Sakura was falling, a car sped by and.....

__

_

_SCREECH!_

_

__

And the sound of the phone that had fallen onto the ground, _"Hello? Sakura? Sakura? Hello?"_

**Present**_:_

_Sasuke POV._

"SAKURA?! HELLO? SAKURA?" He yelled through the phone. Having a gut feeling that something was wrong, he ran down the stairs of their or rather Sakura's home, grabbed his keys and a jacket, then hopped in his fancy car and sped to the hospital.

Many thoughts ran through his head.

_Was she kidnapped?_

____

___

_Was she attacked?_

_-_

____

_Or worse...RAPED?!_

_____

____

_-_

_Please be okay Sakura, you and the baby..._

Within a 10 minutes he reached the hospital parking lot and saw 3 figures. Ino and Karin...and one that had fallen in a pool of blood....

_SAKURA!_

_OH NO_.

_NO_

_NO!NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

Sasuke stopped his car and ran out. Picked up Sakura and ran into the hospital yelling out for someone for help. Feeling scared and angry at the same time, after being reassured that Sakura was being taken care of, he went back out to confront the two women he despised the most at the moment.

"WHAT THE H*LL DID YOU TO DO?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"We didn't do anything Sasuke-kun!" Karin responded

"Yeah, like heck do I believe that! YOU KNOW WHAT?! WE'RE OVER! Leave me ALONE!" Sasuke said.

"BUT Sa-" Karin whined.

"BUT NO! I SHOULDVE DONE THIS ALONG TIME AGO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I **NEVER** LOVED YOU. NEVER HAVE. NEVER WILL. GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU UGLY WHORE!" Sasuke yelled.

"FINE! C'mon INO!" Karin turned and started to walk away. Ino, on the other had stood there emotionless. Many thoughts ran through her head. Feelings. Memories of childhood. _'I can't believe....oh no...I'm soo sorry Sakura...'_

Ino looked up at him and started to slowly walk away. Never in her entire life had she acted this foolish, selfish, and terrible. She was traumatized from the previous event that occured.

'_I need to apologize to her...'_

_'I....know she won't forgive me.... but I need to try'_

**BACK TO SASUKE:**_  
_

Sasuke sighed and walked back inside, one he found out that Sakura was in the ER, he silently waited.

Tired.

Worried.

Anger.

Impatience.

He needed to know that she was okay. Her and the baby.

He'd kill himself if they weren't.

He said his silent prayer, _'God, please let her be okay...and help me to protect her...and give her what she deserves most...'_

After waiting for what seems forever, the doctor came out and talked to Sasuke.

"Ms. Haruno is fine, and so is the baby. She's sleeping right now, but you may go ahead and see her. She's in room 420"

Sasuke ran through the doors and right into Sakura's room, where she was peacefully sleep. Sasuke sighed in relief and sat in the chair right next to her, holding her soft pale hand. He soon fell asleep into a dreamland.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!  
**


End file.
